Purr little kitty
by TheCuteYoungLord
Summary: A beautiful male known as 'Sebastian Michealis' decides to get a little pet. what happens when this pet is a little more human like than he had first appeared? A naked boy with cat ears and a tail! -The first chapter is rather short... sorry! ' i promise to make the sencond one very long!-
1. Chapter 1

Purr little neko~

Chapter 1

* * *

Ciel's POV

* * *

A sat in the metal cage as visitors came and looked at me, occasionally sticking their fingers in, in which I hissed harshly at them. 'Stupid humans…' I thought quietly only wanting to sleep. I yawned and stretched, my ears twitching slightly.

I woke to the sound of the red headed shop owner "Little kitty? You finally have an owner, out you come." His hands reached in and picked me up, out of instinct I began to squirm, hissing and clawing at the tall male humans hand.

I suddenly felt, warm and oh so soft hands caress my ears, pulling me into his arms. As if it was an allergic reaction, a dull rumbled emitted from my throat, a purr slipping out like think syrup.

The man holding me was very handsome, with deep hypnotizing crimson eyes and silky smooth black hair. "Looks like kitty likes me" he murmured chuckling "Nice to meet you little one." He stroked my grey fur and looked into my deep royal-blue eyes.

* * *

After the male signed the adoption papers and had taken me back to his flat in a rather dashing sports car, he finally told me his name "Little kitty? Im Sebastian, and this is your home now."

Again with those gentle hands he placed me down in the large flat. I swiftly looked and around and padded forwards. I sneezed a little when sniffing the carpet and made my way under the leather sofa, in which I fell asleep breathing softly, awaiting my chance to escape.

When I awoke the tall male was fast sleep in an arm-chair across the room. I stretched and yawned and quietly padded out from under the sofa and looked around 'Shit…. There are no windows…' I let out an annoyed mew and quietly ran towards the door.

I stretched and suddenly my small fur covered body began to change, growing bigger, the fur disappearing, human arms appearing, my face becoming human like.

Eventually only my grey cat ears and tail were left and I was as naked as the day I was born, which didn't bother me in the slightest.

I grasped the handle and turned it "What?!" I hissed, turning it again "HE BLOODY LOCKED IT?!" I yelled angry, tugging and pulling on the door.

"Who….. are you….?" I froze and turned, seeing Sebastian's crimson eyes concentrating on me.

"Ahh…. Y-..You bought me! You should bloody know!" I muttered, not even noticing I was stark naked.

The other male pursed his lips and hesitated "Kitty…..?"


	2. That sinking feeling

Purr little kitty ~

Chapter 2

Sebastian's POV

"You're… my kitty?" he stared at the boy, his eyes drawn to the boys, very naked, lower regions.

"I guess you're going to take me back like everyone else.." the boy murmured, looking down, his ears flattened on his head, his tail drooping.

I felt a stab of pain inside me and I walked over "No, of course I'm keeping you" he smiled at the boy, and lifted him up "sure I'm surprised but, I really like you kitty…. Do you have a name…?"

He looked up at me his royal-blue eyes glistening, his flattened eyes perking up "My names Ciel.."

"Beautiful name…. Ciel~ I like it." I turned on my heel and began to walk over to my bedroom "Hmph.. I'm holding a naked boy" I chuckled lightly when the boy's cheeks heated up an utterly charming pink. "Lets cover you up shall we?"

"Y-..Yes of course.."

"Very well spoken I see.." I quickly opened the door and set the cat boy, now named Ciel on the bed and went to my closet. Unfortunately I only had a white shirt he could wear. "Sorry, but its going to be very big on you, I'm not working tomorrow so we can go buy you some things, okay?"

The boy smiled brightly "Really?" and when I nodded his lips pointed up in a faint smile.

"Here.. Put this on." I passed the shirt to the boy, I raised my eyes when I noticed he just started at the open shirt. "I see.. You can't dress yourself, allow me" I leaned down and slipped the boys arms in to his shirt, buttoning it up, I felt something all to strange when my hand brushed over his skin, a feeling I know I shouldn't feel arousing inside me.

"Ahh.. tha-thank you…." He murmured quietly, his cheeks a vibrant pink.

I sat the boy on the edge of the kitchen counter, searching for some tuna "Hungry, little Ciel?"

"Yes! But don't call me that! Its downgrading to call a earl- I.. I mean! Ugh, just shut up!"

"Earl..? hmm.." I brushed it aside, assuming the bluenette was talking gibberish. "Ah, here we are, tuna." I got out the can opener and opened the tuna tin, pouring the fishy juice in to it and placing it down.

After about two minutes I heard a loud crash, I turned around and saw Ciel in a heap on the floor, covered in the fishy juice.

"Ciel… " I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose

"Mnm.. Its tasty…" the boy leaned down a began licking his hands "I don't mind at all"

"Well, you have to have a bath now!"

"Wait… wha-what ?! n-..no!"

"Yes, you're defiantly having one with me, you smell."

"W…With you?!" the boys mouth fell open.


	3. Bath time!

Purr little kitty~

Chapter 3 – Bath time.

Ciel's POV

"No, No I don't want to!" I yelled fiercely, my tail exploding in to a busy brush.

My owners thin, devilish lips pointed up and tightened into a sly smirk "Sorry Kitty, it's got to be done…." And with that he pounced on me, Slinging me over his shoulder.

"No! Stop, you-!… you, bastard! It's a bloody order!" I hissed, punching his back with as much force as I as possible.

"You have a sharp tongue, but I'm not the butler, I'm the Master." The other male chuckled loudly and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with his foot and locking it.

My eyes widened with fear as I saw that the bath was already full and steaming.

"Kitty, good thing I filled the bath for myself…" he smirked and lightly tugged on my tail.

I hissed loudly and clung to the other male as he practically ripped the fish smelling shirt off my creamy white body.

"Ah… so entertaining….. Ciel~" My owner then began lowering me into the warm water, as soon as my sensitive body touched the water I yelped and clung to the other chest, tears suddenly bursting out and stained my rosy cheeks.

I felt the other tighten and tense, freezing in place. "Ciel… I didn't mean to hurt or frighten you…. Look.. how's this?" The other set me down and stripped himself of all clothing, picking me back up and slipping into the water with me perched on his abdomen.

His actions instantly made me forget about the water and pause, staying as still as I could. Suddenly I felt it, my owners hand caressing my thigh, moving upwards.


	4. Cat's unearthed story

Purr little kitty ~

Chapter 4

A cat's confusion

Ciels POV

* * *

**-ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! WHOOOO! w XD I wish you guys all the best! X -**

**TheCuteYoungLord~**

* * *

Instantly I began to struggle and squirm "S-Stop!" I felt my body begin to shake and worry filling me. For some reason I enjoyed his touch and wanted him to continue, but at the same time I hardly knew him and his actions scared me.

I scrambled away from him, slipping on the side of the bath and instantly being plunged under the water, kicking my legs out as I sat tried to sit up.

I felt his soft hands gently lifting me out of the water and patting my back, trying to help me get the water out of my lungs.

"I'm sorry" he apologized quietly, getting out of the bath and loosely wrapping a towel around his waist before wrapping one around my shoulder and drying me off.

I looked down, my ears flattened down on my head as tears filled my eyes "Are you going to leave me now…? Or punish me…? Like my old owner…" and without either of us expecting it I burst out into tears, crying like a young child who had fallen over.

"Hey… of course I won't leave you, your such a beautiful young thing.. I would never leave you for the world!" he smiled fondly and pulled me close to his chest, humming quietly. "Don't cry now…."

I froze, never in my life has anyone been so caring and kind. My last owner would have hit me again and have locked me away in the cold garden… "O-Okay.." I nodded and fisted my hands, rubbing my eyes before yawning quietly as my ears perked up again. "Sebastian… I'm tired.. can I sleep?"

He chuckled and lifted my chin up so I was looking up at him "You don't have to ask me! Of course you can!" he took my hand and took me to his bedroom. It was beautiful, all white and black, very modern and stylish. I glanced up at him and stared as he pointed to the bed.

"Really?! The bed!? You're allowing me to sleep on the bed?!" When he nodded I beamed happily and pounced on the bed, instantly purring when my head touch the soft fluffy white pillow "Ahh….. it's so soft…~"

He chuckled and watched me, his crimson gaze staring right at me, he then let out a sigh and laid down next to me. Without me noticing I snuggled up to the tall man and carried on purring, his fresh scent calming me


	5. A visitor

Chapter 5

Okay guys, I don't like writing this out in first person, so from now on it's going to be in third!

The young neko boy slowly awoke, his adorable fluffy ears twitching as he wriggled around, stopping as soon as he heard a quiet grumble and big warm arms wrap around him. "Mnm… Morning.. Ciel… You're extremely fidgety." The tall man mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

The boy instantly froze and curled up into a fatal position, his ears flattening "Please don't throw me out, I'll sleep elsewhere…" He mumbled, cowering slightly.

"What? Of course not!" Sebastian leaned over and started petting the boys quivering ears. "Stop worrying about things. You break something, I'll replace it. Nothing else matters." He smiled and pulled the boy over to his chest, nestling his nose in-between the others ears.

The cat started smiling, his tiny kitten fangs poking through his terribly inviting lips. "I lo-.. Like you a lot, Sebastian." He stuttered, almost saying two words that he couldn't promise to keep, he had a sinking feeling something was going to happen. And he was correct, you see life or in other words, his previous owner wasn't finished with him.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, his heart pumping madly at the others mistake that he so badly wished was true. He averted his eyes before sitting up, patting the boy "Come on, we have to go out.." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the Victorian grandfather clock and noticed the time was 11am. "Ah… look how late it is.." He stood up in his baggy sweatpants and walked to the door "I'll be in the kitchen, there is a shirt in my draw over there" He pointed at the draw before opening the door and walking away.

The bluenette neko boy sat up and yawned in an extremely cute way, which was completely normal and natural for him, in fact he wasn't even trying. He scanned the room before sliding out of bed and stopping, looking down, seeing he was naked, but how? He didn't take it off in the night, did he? He headed towards the black set of draws, opening the top draw, seeing a black dress shirt, completely dismissing his previous thoughts, just like any other cat. He slipped into the large dress shirt and left it open, as he was so inexperienced. He began walking towards the kitchen and froze when he saw Sebastian turn around and stare at his body, Instantly Sebastian walked towards him with a dominating feel to him, the closer he looked he realised it wasn't Sebastian, Seconds later he felt cold hands run up his thighs and he was picked up and thrown down onto the leather couch..

REVIEW FOR MORE GOODNESS! :D


End file.
